Tormentas: G & Gokudera
by Once L
Summary: G es alguien con quien siempre puede contar Gokudera... sí, incluso para fastidiarlo. Después de todo, desde que se conocen siempre ha sido así. - AU.


**Título:** Tormentas: G & Gokudera.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & G.

**Género: **Amistad.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno). G59.

**Resumen: **G es alguien con quien siempre puede contar Gokudera... sí, incluso para fastidiarlo. Después de todo, desde que se conocen siempre ha sido así.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Le pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**12/01/12.**

**Capítulo 1 - Entre los dos.**

A Gokudera le daba igual no entrar a clases en su escuela. Sí, la escuela podrá ser la mejor de Italia, pero eso a él no le importa. Es aburrida, y no hay nada divertido que hacer. No le gusta.

Por eso, cada vez que puede se salta las clases, caminando en cambio por el campus o recostándose y tomando una siesta en los jardines de la institución. Eso es más relajante, y siempre puede sacar sus novelas de ciencia ficción o leer una revista científica con misterios inexplicables de los que tanto le gustan.

Claro que no siempre puede desaparecer y no ser encontrado por cierta persona, como ve en ese instante en el que alguien conocido le habla y lo saca de su apacible lectura.

- Así que aquí estabas, Hayato.

Él alza su vista, frunciendo su ceño al ver a G.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? –dice con desgana, cubriendo su rostro con la revista que leía para ignorar su presencia y que lo deje lo antes posible en paz. Hoy, no quiere verlo ni tratar con él, muchas gracias.

Y es que G puede ser muchas cosas, y entre ellas, un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo propone.

- ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar en clases? Vamos, levántate.

El de cabellos rojos se agacha para quitarle la revista, moviendo su costado derecho con su pie para que lo haga.

- Hoy no vino el profesor. –es todo lo que dice, entrecerrando sus ojos cansado. No quiere irse de ahí.

- Mientes, lo acabo de ver dando su clase en el salón que se supone que deberías de estar. Anda, levántate ya, Hayato.

Una mirada fija sobre su persona, y todo le indica que hoy no lo va a dejar en paz hasta que se ponga de pie. Así que con fastidio y desgana lo hace, quedando uno enfrente del otro. La diferencia de estaturas es más que evidente, molestando aquello a Gokudera pues siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Sabes que eres un fastidio y te odio? –le pregunta el de ojos verdes, frunciendo más el ceño al pasar a su lado y dejarlo atrás.

El italiano le sigue en cambio, dándole alcance para caminar a su lado.

- Sí, me lo has dicho muchas veces. ¿Y qué crees? –entrecierra sus ojos con demasiada calma antes de contestar.- No me importa.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Y tú un niño mimado.

- ¡No te soporto!

- Ni yo tampoco, Hayato.

- ¡Déjame en paz, entonces!

- No.

Gokudera gruñe molesto por lo bajo, pues siempre es lo mismo. Ellos discuten, se dicen de cosas, él pierde la calma y G se mantiene sereno, tan tranquilo como siempre. ¡Odia esa parte de él!

La tensión se disipa poco a poco en el aire, y G aprovecha ese momento para invitarlo a tomar un café ahora que sabe que no va a volver a clases y él tampoco. Ya ha perdido el interés.

- ¿Hey, quieres ir a tomar algo a la cafetería?

- ¡No!

- Hayato... –lo mira un par de segundos, haciendo que cambie de opinión o _"reconsidere su respuesta"_ como a Gokudera le gusta decir para no admitir que ha cambiado tan fácil de parecer, y su advertencia funciona.

- ¡De acuerdo, está bien! ¡Pero tú pagas!

- No, paga tu mismo.

- ¡Pero me acabas de invitar! –le reclama, apareciendo una venita en su frente.

- No, te invite para que me acompañes, nada más.

- ¡Eres un…!

- Sí, también te quiero mucho, Hayato.

- ¡Cállate!

El de cabellos grises tiene que apretar con fuerza sus puños y apresurar su paso para no regresarse y zarandear al idiota de G por ser tan… idiota, vaya la redundancia.

Cierto. ¿Ya ha dicho antes que lo odia?

¿Sí?

¡Pues lo odia un poco más!

Rayos.

Y pensar que alguien como él es su amigo… aunque claro, aquello no se lo dice en voz alta ni tampoco cuando está presente, no vaya a ser que el idiota en verdad se lo crea y se lo tome muy en serio.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo por primera vez sobre G y Gokudera y al ver una imagen de ellos dos con uniforme escolar (no, no es el de Namimori) me quedé pensando en eso, y esta idea fue lo que surgió.<p>

En efecto, la historia es Universo Alterno, ambos están en secundaria en algún lugar de la bella Italia. ¿Mi propósito? Escribir sobre ambos, su vida escolar y amistad (quizá, hasta algo más que eso). A ver qué tal me sale, esto será una trama sencilla :P

Así que sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
